


i'll carry you home.

by KQfucker69



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQfucker69/pseuds/KQfucker69
Summary: Inspired bythis pain.





	i'll carry you home.

**Author's Note:**

> Put on your favourite sad song(s) and read along. I legit almost cried at the end of writing this while listening to Nine Inch Nails' [Hurt](https://open.spotify.com/track/4pFnV6aV1bnEDqPDGBlrNp). (This fic has no correlation with its lyrics.)
> 
> Russian translation available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7123752) by [Schwarz_Kaiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwarz_Kaiser/pseuds/Schwarz_Kaiser)!

The revolution has gotten out of hand. Violence spreads like wildfire through the streets of Detroit, blue and red blood spilling and splattering atop one another, making black ink that will have to be scrubbed out of the cracks in the pavements when all of this is over. _If_ there will even be anyone left to do the work.

Deviants occupy public spaces, building makeshift forts. Civilians board up their homes, praying to their gods. It’s just masses and masses of humans and deviants shooting each other down without hesitation. A massacre on either side. Innocent lives have been lost, so many of them. Non-deviants that stand in the way of the deviants are also eliminated by both deviants and humans.

The goal is to wipe out the other side – any casualties suffered by their own be damned. It’s sacrifice for the greater good, they justify.

Through these chaotic streets, a RK900 makes his way cautiously. The military will not shoot at him through their scopes that can identify him as one of theirs, but regular humans with their own guns might. As well as deviants, of course. He’s a deviant hunter. Specialized in taking down deviants swiftly and with minimal casualties if possible.

In his hands he grips a gun tight. The rules have changed now. Androids with the military now had to carry firearms for self-protection during missions but were under strict instructions to use them only in the direst of situations.

He’s not the only the RK900 out on the streets tonight, but they’re all working solo, eliminating deviants stealthily from the shadows. Sharing information amongst one another from all across Detroit, they are extremely useful assets in the operation. They had been utilized the moment Cyberlife received the message that the RK800 had failed in his mission, thousands of the new and improved RK900 models being sent out into the streets and taking down countless straying deviants within hours. But there would be more of them coming and coming.

RK900 avoids even the dimmest of lights as he winds through alleys and streets, optical unit sharpening automatically to enable him to see in the dark. In the distance he hears the muffled rapid-fire of dangerous firearms. There’s no way of telling which side is shooting at any given time. Putting himself in the line of fire is not his job, however, and so he sticks to the dark.

It is in this dark that he spots something in an alleyway. A dying light. Cautious, he makes his way towards the weakened, flickering blue. He tightens his fingers around his gun.

Approaching it, he sees it is an android. A RK800 model. With a quick scan of it he confirms that it is the last RK800 Connor dispatched by Cyberlife. The one who had sent the distress signal the moment the deviants had gotten a hold of him.

RK900’s own LED flickers yellow as he crouches by it, looking over its remains. He touches a finger to its LED, simulated skin deactivating upon contact as he reads its memories, reliving them.

_Connor runs. The sun has set, the dark of the night sky lighting up mutedly each time a side fires at the other. He’s taken down the leaders of the deviants, but more have stepped up in place of them. They no longer seem to need a leader. Vengeance has crept into their programs, and it is what leads them now. Connor can’t do this on his own._

_He runs away from them, hoping to hide in the shadows to take down straying deviants. His main mission had been to neutralize the leaders of the deviants, and since he had accomplished that, he was feeling lost. Cyberlife had instructed him to remain on the streets and do what he can to neutralize as many deviants as possible, so he had stayed instead of returning to its headquarters. He had been told that backup was coming._

_But backup had failed him. They had not come soon enough. He had not been sufficiently careful, and a mob of violent deviants found him. Immediately recognizing who he was, they had ganged up on him and defiled him._

_He’d put up a fight but there had been too many of them. They overpowered him and held him down as they stripped him of his uniform and tore him apart like savages, ripping his limbs off with bare hands, digging into his torso and head for components that they could salvage once they were done with him. They had their wounded, too._

_They took almost everything but his vital biocomponents. His optical units had been dug out, his audio processor and vocal unit stolen, limbs torn away at his joints, his entire lower half split apart and taken. Blind, mute, deaf and immobile, they had left him with his heart still beating and his regulator still pumping in the back of the alleyway, unsure if help would ever come. Before they scattered with their loot, a few of them wet their hands in the thick blue blood that gushed from his wounds and painted_ rA9 _all over the naked and partially-deactivated skin of his torso. Words of warning to anyone that found him._

RK900 jerks his finger away from Connor’s temple, both of their LEDs glaring an alarming red. His synthetic heart pounds hard in his chest. He had felt Connor’s fear in the moment and it was absolutely _consuming_.

He leans over Connor, feeling the jagged edges of his mutilated torso. Gently he picks Connor up, the android shuddering and jittering in his hold. Blue stains his hands as he cradles the severed body. He’s not sure if Connor can still receive messages sent via touch, but he tries anyway.

 _I’m here now. I’ll carry you home_ , he sends. Connor’s head spasms ever so slightly in response. RK900 takes that as him having received his message.

Standing, RK900 wraps secure arms around Connor. Disconnected wires hang limply from his wounds, and he drips blue blood as RK900 carries him home.  

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't been feeling the best recently and have been writing some sad shit I guess. There's more that may or may not be posted soon.
> 
> (If anyone's reading my 900Gavin fic and wondering when Chapter 2 will drop - it's like 3/4 completed but I just haven't been in the right mindset to complete and post it. It's kind of a struggle to write it rn, idk. I'll try to get it posted soon, but I'll probably be posting more one-shots first in the meantime.)


End file.
